Private affairs
by ElaQueen
Summary: SQ One Shoot about Regina and Emma 'secret hookups'


It was a new morning on Storybrooke, a Sunday´s one, when Regina woke up wanting to eat apple pancakes.

It was a really quiet morning, Henry was sleeping in Emma's House, and she didn't have to wake up early, but she could not avoid it.

She left out to run at six o'clock, and returned to take a shower. For a strange reason she felt alone and tired. Of course she had Henry, but she wasn't exactly happy this day

"It's a bad day, just this" She thought. And actually, she remembered it was the day when it was commemorated Daniel's passing.

She didn't want to think about it, but it was inevitable. When this day came she fell in a hole of sadness and darkness where she couldn't be illuminated. For this reason, she thought that it would be best to leave the house, and be distracted.

She dressed in a sporty way, and decided to walk to Granny's. She arrived and what a surprise when saw Emma taking a Hot chocolate with cinnamon

"Emma!" She said "I was thinking that you were with Henry and Hook at home"

"Oh! Regina!" She was surprised too "I was wondering if Henry did tell you, but now I realized that he hasn't… He went fishing with Killian to open sea, actually, they must be arriving to the fishing zone just now

"Oh!" She sat in front of Emma, and crossed her arms "It is unacceptable of Henry. He knows how I worry about him, and he needs to understand that he needs to told me his plans too"

"I know it Regina, I know" She was dying of shame "In his defense, he was so excited, that he almost didn't sleep last night… But that doesn't justify him. And it is my fault too, because I can´t say that a kid can be totally responsible… I´m so sorry Regina".

She looked at Emma like she was a little tired of this situation. But after, she was wondering that her feelings for this day were affecting her

"It's ok Emma. Doesn't matters" She closed her eyes and toke deep breath "It is not a good day for me"

"What happened Regina? What's wrong?" Emma looked her concerned

"How nothing…" She really looks sad

"How noting? Regina, why do you continue putting these walls around you?… And you criticize me later"

"¡No!" She interrupted the blonde one "This is not the same, is… I´m really sad about something and I don´t know how confront it"

"What is this?"

"Today..." She looks at Emma directly on her eyes "One day like today was the Daniel´s passing" She can´t control her feelings, and starts crying.

Emma opened her eyes like a freak and after understood what her friend needs. She definitely did have to help Regina

"Did you have breakfast?" She smiled to Regina

"Of course not Miss Swan" She couldn't believe that Emma asked this stupidity "That's the reason why I am here" She rolled her eyes…

"Ha, ha, ha… Another grumpy in the town" She showed her a big smile "Come on, let yourself be pampered, don't be so straight. What do you think if we go to the woods for camping? I mean a field day…

Regina looked like intrigued. She didn't wanna disturb Emma, but didn't wanna make a snub either

"That's ok Emma" Sigh "Let´s go do it" She heard herself say those words, and she blushed, and looked down

"What happened?" Emma was distracted thinking about the blanket that they need and other stuff

"Nothing! Just… I'm going to ask for something for breakfast" She tried to disguise "What do you want?".

"Mmm… I was thinking about eating apple pancakes, and drinking more hot chocolate with cinnamon" She looked the menu

"Oh!" She was shocked "That's the same thing I was thinking to eat"

"Well! Do you see Regina? We aren't so different" She smiled to her again "I have a blanket in my car, so we have to buy the food, and water, here, and we are ready to do".

Emma looked for the blanket, and when the food was ready, Granny lent them everything else they needed.

They walked streets until they come to the Toll bridge, and from there until the woods, they went into the forest. They extended the blanket, and sat there, in the middle of nowhere, to eat and chill.

Regina left feeling better with this good company. With Emma, she could be herself, without masks, and talk about their son, and another common interests. It was so simple, so natural, and Emma and her madnesses made her laugh

"Ha, ha, ha… It's not possible Emma, It's just not possible" She laughed with all her forces, just could not stopped.

Regina's laugh seemed adorable to Emma, who started to feel better than the early morning, when she had those horrible nightmares about her own death

"Maybe we can do this more frequently… I mean, with Henry if you want, or alone, like women's time

"Women´s time?" She smiled "Do you think that's a properly women's time?" She let out a malicious laugh

"Regina! I know that you are a Queen and a bit more refined…" She knew that she was joking with her "But it is a really good time… Isn't it?".

Regina she lowered her head, and smiled sweetly

"Yes… It is a really good time Miss Swan…"

In that instant, they looked at each other intensely, and Emma felt the need to kiss Regina, and she did it. The time stopped around them, and they could just listen to their accelerated breathing and their hearts beat.

This kiss was not exactly a deep kiss, but was so sweet and lovely, that they smiled inside themselves. They responded so natural, they feelled so pure and peaceful, those kisses tasted so right, that they couldn't think clearly, and didn't.

Emma had the initiative to approaching Regina, but fell and this action woke them up from this perfect dream. Regina looked at Emma with shame and her blushed cheeks

"What?" She was so ashamed "Emma, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry" She got up suddenly, but the blonde one stopped her

"Why are you sorry if I was the one who kissed you?" She didn't wanna ruin her relationship with Regina "But I'm really not sorry"

"Sorry... What?" She didn't believe what she heard

"Yes, Regina… I'm not sorry for kissing you" She knew that the brunette felt the same.

Regina could have left, but she didn't. She just sat down again in front of Emma and looked at her with concern

"What can we do with these feelings?"

"I don't know Regina, but I can't avoid it much longer" She took Regina's hands

"But… What name do we put to this that we feel?"

"Regina… I don't have any answer now… But I promise you, that our 'secret hookups' will turn into a serious relationships coming soon... Because, Regina... I love you!"

They hug, and ended the morning on the Regina's mansion.

* * *

Hi people... I need a English editor... Please PM me


End file.
